Felizz cumpleaños a tiii?
by Mademoiselle'Delacour
Summary: Basado en episodio de Twins...


Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, de WB y de todo aquel que haya pagado por el. Yo solo los tomo prestados, sin fin de lucro.

Aclarando que esto esta basado en un episodio de Twins, de WB.

* * *

**¿Feliz cumpleaños a ti?**

**One-shot**

_Estoy tranquilamente en mi departamento en compañía de mi amiga Luna, si, quien lo diría, yo la sabelotodo Granger mejor amiga de Lunática loovegod, todo un suceso, después de convivir durante tres años con ella logre entender la parte (en su mayoría) fantasiosa y ella logró entender que mi cerebro solía tener la razón siempre que discutíamos, ahora somos la pareja de patéticas a los ojos del mundo, dios a esto si le llamo vida!_

_Actualmente estudiamos juntas, aquí en Londres, mis padres costean mi estadía en este lugar, en pocas palabras.. Estoy en el momento de la vida en el que soy una mantenida. _

"hoy es el cumpleaños de Ginny"

"¿si, bien, lo que sea…"

"¿paso algo que deba saber?"

"Ginny ha cambiado mucho... ya no sabe lo que hace"

"lo dices porque tiene otras amistades"

"no, eso es bueno para ella, pero tiene actitudes... como decirlo... de... ¿Ramera?, si, tal vez..."

"espera" _llaman a la puerta, luna atiende¡¡Bingo! Hablando de la reina de roma... si, ginny para que fui tan lejos..._

"hola luna! Hola hermione, hacia tiempo que no las veía!

"si ¡te extrañe!" _notaria que mi voz fue fingida y llena de sarcasmo?.. _"feliz cumpleaños"

"oh gracias hermione!"

"¿y como celebrarás tu día?"

"bueno... me deprimen los cumpleaños, me hacen sentir vieja, lo mas seguro es que duerma temprano"

"bien... tengo que irme, nos vemos luego" _luna se despide, han pasado cinco segundos desde que llego la ram... Ginny y ya esta huyendo... ¡hey luna no me dejes,… es muy tarde y además no creo que quiera arriesgarse…_

"Adiós" _digo triste y decepcionadamente_

"bye loony!"

"si, adiós" _en ese momento el teléfono de ginny comienza a timbrar…_

"¿aló?¡hola!¡Gracias!... si, como siempre, bien... hasta luego! _Termina la llamada _"hermione, tengo que irme, me espera el aburrimiento en casa... adiós amiga! _Pensé que tendría que sufrir por mas tiempo, sale del departamento y yo me enfrasco en un interesante libro._

·········································································

Horas más tarde…

_Ahora, me encuentro en casa, predeciblemente leyendo el mismo libro, Ginny seguramente estará sola en cama viendo tv, eso no me afecta... ¡vaya que me siento culpable!, recojo mi cabello en una coleta tomo las llaves de mi auto y salgo a la pastelería mas cercana.._

Disculpe..- llamo a la joven del mostrador

¿si?-

Necesito una torta de cumpleaños… Pequeña-

¿Qué ocasión?-

La que sea-

Ya regreso-_ la chica regresa con una pequeña torta rosada y con algunos… ¿payasos? _

Ehh... ¿cuanto es?- _esto es demasiado, al menos eso creo yo_

12.95 -

Gracias...-

_Después de conseguir la gran torta para ginny, tomo camino hacia su departamento, al llegar hasta su puerta se escuchan fuertes sonidos dentro.. ¿Música?, llamo algunas veces, hasta que sale Ginny de espaldas_

Hey chicos! Soy la cumpleañera y seré la siguiente...-_ se gira hacia mi sorprendida –_ ¿Hermione? Ah gracias que lindo!- _toma la torta y la observa divertida_

¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?-

Nada..!- _enseguida se acercan tres chicas donde Ginny y yo- _Darla... Laureé... Rose..! Pudieron venir!

¡Una fiesta¡¿y no me invitaste!-

Herm... ehh bueno...-

No lo puedo creer!-

Mira, se que tu no eres... veamos como decirlo...-

¡Solo dilo!-

No eres divertida!-

¡No soy divertida!-

No quise decirlo así...-

Abre la puerta!-

Esta bien...- _al abrir la puerta paso a un lado de ella_

¡Hola chicos y chicas! He planeado espontáneamente una gran fiesta... ¿el tema?.. Diversión! Si no eres divertido no encajarás! Oh Ginevra tu también estas invitada!- _Harry se acerca hacia mi_

Hola hermione pensé que estabas enferma-

Me recupero muuy rápido-

Ya lo veo ¿y que era eso que decías?-

Llegaste en el momento adecuado, organizare una fiesta mañana en mi departamento, estas invitado, comienza a las ocho y termina... quien sabe hasta que hora termine, quien sabe quien sabe...-

¿Qué?-

Solo llega a las ocho-

Bien-

Hasta luego-

Hermione...-

_Salgo indignada de aquel lugar, ignorando a Ginevra, cuando digo o pienso la palabra GINEVRA! Es porque estoy muy, muy enfadada… _

…_**La noche siguiente…**_

Perdóname Hermione, no quise herirte- _mi "amiga" intenta justificarse_

No lo hiciste, no tienes porque disculparte-

Hola Hermione… ¡Hola Ginny!- _se encaminan donde nosotras..._

Hola Jack-

De hecho es John-

Si, hola – _Ginny usa nuevamente su cara de ¡déjame pensarlo! mi neurona casi lo logra!_ – Tu nombre... no lo recuerdo-

Podrías decirme, Hola patrick fuiste la mejor experiencia de mi vida!- _ahora ginny parece confusa, o será que olvidó su labial..?_

Llámalo solo patrick-

Hola solo patrick- _Cielos si que esta mal…_

Anda ginny, llévala a bailar john!-

Sii!-

_John y ginny bailan muy animados, tanto que hacen algunos movimientos desagradables para la vista ¡Necesito mis píldoras ¡Me infarto!_

Anda patrick ve a... Bailar, si a bailar con ginny-

El tiene muy buenos pasos, esperaré, mí turno se acerca, es asmático-_ John deja de bailar por falta de oxigeno e inmediatamente usa su inhalador y se sienta en el sofá- _anda, diviértete!

Si! A divertirse!-_ agrego con una voz y una sonrisa tan fingida como la de pansy parkinson, veo por ultima vez mi antes tranquilo y acogedor departamento y salgo al pasillo, miro hacia arriba y recargo mi espalda en la pared_

¿Qué haces aquí y no dentro en la fiesta?-_ Harry se acerca donde yo estoy _

Ya revente el techo mi techo allá adentro y quiero que este combine-

ohh-

Bienvenido a mi pasillo-

Vaya, que buena decoración!-

Si, lo diseñe alargado y fácil de recorrer... me conoces no soy una chica de fiestas...-

La verdad... yo tampoco, toma- _Harry entrega en mis manos una botella de champagne y un ramo de rosas blancas_

Gracias, son muy lindas-

No sabía como firmar la tarjeta: Para una buena amiga de mí... o De un admirador... pero no seria correcto-

No lo sería-

Si fuera en otras circunstancias tal vez...-

Si, tal vez...- _se acerca lentamente a mi, es mi imaginación o ¿yo también me acerco?... estamos a unos centímetros Dios santo ¿que estamos haciendo? se acerca más, me acerco mas..._

Hey chicos!- _Ginny aparece otra vez, Maldición, porque no desaparece su despreciable trasero en este mismo instante!- ¡_es hora de brindar!

Si... hora de brindar!- _Harry me sonríe, siento que la sangre sube a mi rostro, intento sonreír... solo resulta una sonrisa nerviosa y fatalmente fingida, entra detrás de ginny y yo entro unos segundos después, me quedo observando el pasillo… ¡Estuve a cinco segundos de besar al chico de mis sueños! … sigo el camino que siguió el, ya habrá otra oportunidad…o eso espero…_

* * *

**FIN**

¡El review esta en tus manos, ejerce tu derecho!


End file.
